


The Saviours

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A few months have passed since the first Champions have been turned, now it is up to Nydia and Jager to save them.  Should be easy right? For Nydia and Jager it's a lot more complex than that, fighting gnomes and befriending a Dandelion who worships the sun should be the least of their problems right?





	1. Operation Save the Champions Is a Go!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER! 
> 
> IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST BOOK PLEASE GO CHECK THAT OUT OR YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING HAPPENING IN THIS SERIES. 
> 
> Book One: Path of the Chosen Ones (Complete) 
> 
> Book Two: The Saviours (Complete)

Nydia woke without warning, her eyes flung so wide each iris is a perfect orb of rusty chocolate. After a second or two Nydia's head turned like some Halloween dummy, examining the room.

The room was well lit even though the chamber didn't have any doors or windows. Puzzled Nydia stood slowly, dusting herself off slowly, before wandering the room. The rooms walls and flooring were made from sandstone, along the wall and floor were old ancient writing. She glazed a hand over the writing, frowning. Nydia couldn't pinpoint what era the text was from, in the center of the room rested a throne. The stone throne was sitting on a small platform raised a couple of inches off the ground. A thin layer of dust covered the chair, behind the throne was a large mural most of the paint was chipped off.

A groan broke Nydia from her train of thought, turning she watched Jaeger slowly push himself onto his elbows. Before finally standing. "Good, you are finally awake. Now we can finally get started." A fruitful voice echoed. "Started?" Nydia questioned glancing at the ceiling. "Yes, you have been summoned by me." The voice informed the room was silent for a minute. Nydia glanced at Jaeger who shrugged in response. "For what?" She requested, spinning in place slowly trying to locate the voice. The male's voice paused, then began speaking again. "My champions have been enslaved, and they must be saved." He responded. Nydia was silent while processing the information. Before nodding her head, "Okay, where do we find your champions?" Nydia inquired, holding out her hand. "They were seen last in a different plane. One that is very far from here." The unseen being replied.

Nydia didn't notice Jaeger appearing next to her, he grunted and gently nudged her shoulder. "Welcome to the world of the living," She teased. Jaeger didn't make a noise, turning her attention back to the voice. "Okay, it should be easy. All we have to do is find this plane." Nydia confirmed. "Not necessarily, you first must find the spell Wish before you can find the plain." The male's voice corrected quickly, Jaeger tapped Nydia's shoulder with the back on his hand. Then pointed towards the windowless walls, "Yeah, Yeah, I know." She brushed him off. "Do you know how to get out of here?" Nydia requested gesturing around the room. The voice was silent for a second, "Yeah...I can't intervene in this world," He muttered. Nydia rolled her eyes, Jaeger put a hand on her shoulder while holding up a finger.

Swinging his Great Axe at the ground, cracking the ground slightly. Nydia watched Jaeger slam his Axe onto the ground for about ten minutes before the floor crumbled underneath them. Nydia quickly slammed her Axe into the wall trying to slow her fall. The Axe dug into the wall, slowing her down, Nydia's hand slowly slipped from the Axe's handle. Falling once again, as Jaeger was falling he swiftly punched his hand into the wall. A sickening snap then a slow tearing sound echoed through the narrow tunneling system. White-hot flashes of pain coursed through Jaeger's body, hot crimson leaked down his body. His vision blurred, shaking his head hard. Forcing himself to stay conscious as blood rained down around him as he fell. Jaeger fell to the bottom with a thump, biting down on his lower lip hard enough for it to bleed. Holding in a scream as he laid limply.

Blood splattered on the side of Nydia's Iron armor, staining it a dark shade of brown, The smell of copper overruled the area, causing Nydia to gag. Quickly placing a hand over her nose, Nydia closed her eyes, chanting foreign words. As her body glowed a soft white as she gently floated to the bottom of the tunnel. "Feather Falling never leaves home without it." Nydia huffed rushing over towards Jaeger. Kneeling beside him, she slowly rolled Jaeger onto his back. His once olive-colored skin was now sickly white, his armor and body were stained with a mixture of crimson and black.

Massacred muscles and tissue sprawled out from the exposed flesh, as blood pooled out from them. The crimson painted bone snapped in half disconnecting itself from the wrist. While tiny bone fragments scattered the small space. "Shit, Shit, Shit." Nydia cursed under her breath, she glanced at Jaeger and his face was contorted with pain. "Okay, Okay, Jaeger I am going to have to cut your hand off." She sighed finally. Jaeger bolted upright, his eyes the size of plates. Shaking his head quickly. "I'm going to have to. The bone is completely snapped, none of the muscles are even salvageable." Nydia argued shifting uneasily. A noise came from Jaeger but Nydia wasn't paying attention. She looked around the small pit for anything sharp. She let out a frustrated sigh, as an idea popped into her head. Remembering her ax was still stuck inside the wall, "I will be right back," She informed Jaeger before climbing the narrow wall.

After retrieving her ax, Nydia climbed back down. She looked at Jaeger swallowing thickly, "Okay, Okay, you got this. It's just one swift movement, nothing more nothing less." She calmed herself raising her ax in the air. Bringing it down quickly, a soft thud came from next to Jaeger followed by a scream. Nydia quickly threw her ax to the side, kneeling next to Jaeger again. "I'm not going lie, this is probably going to hurt a lot worse." She whispered holding out her right hand, bright orange and yellow flames engulfed Nydia's hand. Placing her hand on the wound, the smell of cooked flesh washed over the room overpowering the smell of copper. A mixture of screams and loud sizzling echoed through the tunneling system. Nydia leaned back, watching the exposed flesh burn brightly, then slowly dim. "You okay?" She requested gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Jaeger let out a loud grunt as if he was asking if he looked okay. Nydia held up her hands in defense. "I just saved your life, a little gratitude would be nice." She huffed placing her hands on her hips.

Jaeger looked at her, with a look of 'How was cutting my hand off and then burning it saving my life?' Nydia went to speak but was interrupted with low growling coming from a connecting tunnel to the left of them. Out from the shadows standing on their hind legs were two large brown bears. Infused in their fur were clumps of dirt and small pebbles. "They must have smelled the blood." Nydia gulped standing. Jaeger looked over his shoulder at Nydia's ax then back at the bears, Jaeger looked up at Nydia and grunted a 'You can speak to animals right? Get us out of here.' "We aren't here to hurt you, we came from above trying to find a way out. Can you help us?" Nydia asked, keeping her hands in front of her. The bears glanced at each other for a second, shaking their heads, and finally turning their attention back on her. "Meat..." One grumbled, stepping closer. Nydia took a few nervous steps back, "O-Okay, will you help us if we give you his hand?" She asked nervously gesturing at the severed limb. Jaeger shook his head hard while waving his hand in the air. The two bears paused for a second, before answering in a mutter "Maybe," Nydia stepped back over towards Jaeger. "Get ready to run." She whispered, helping him onto his feet, and then grabbed her ax. One of the bears let out a roar, smacking the other in the side of the head with his paw. "Now," Nydia shouted pushing past the two creatures, running down the darkened corridor. After running for what seemed like forever they finally exited the cave, blinded by the sunlight. After blinking back the black dots that danced across their vision, Nydia and Jaeger found themselves in what seemed to be a city made from gold.


	2. I Am a Flower Sir, Not a Weed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try a new way of writing, don't know if it will stick or not. Writing Dandelion's dioluge was such a headache but fun to write.

The steady thump of Nydia's footsteps echoed in her ears as she felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. A couple feet in front of her was the end of the cave, taunting her. As if her feet had a mind of their own, Nydia picked up speed, meanwhile Jaeger struggled to keep the same pace as her. Nydia ran out from the cave's mouth, blinded by the sun's harsh rays. Blinking the black dots that danced across her vision, her eyes took a long minute to adjust. Towering over Nydia were golden buildings, most of the buildings looked to be as if they were built yesterday while others looked as if they would crumble any second. Jaeger appeared next to her, breathing heavily. He glared at her grunting loudly, hitting her shoulder with his, snapping her out of her train of thought. Looking around the city slowly, Nydia noticed dwarves were staring at them. With an expression of confusion and anger. Gulping Nydia nervously waved towards them, not realizing they were now surrounded. Holding her hands up, Nydia began to speak quickly.

"We are not here to cause any harm, we came from the temple." Pointing to the temple, then turned back to the Dwarves. "We were sent to find the Scroll of Wish to bring back the Champions." She added quickly. The Dwarves glance at one another, whispering in Dwarvish.

"Did you understand what she just said?" One spoke pointing his thumb towards her.

The other shook his head. "No."

Nydia shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose, "Right, okay let's try this again." She said, taking a deep breath before repeating herself.

One of the Dwarves looked up at Nydia, "You must leave our kingdom." Pointing towards the gate.

Nydia bowed her head, "Okay, before we leave have you heard of this Scroll of Wish?" She questioned rolling her wrists.

"Nope."

Nydia nods her head. "We are sorry for intruding your kingdom," She said, as Jaeger poked her in the shoulder. Nydia turned her attention towards Jaeger, who grunted with a shrug.

"They said we have to leave, they know nothing of the scroll. But I was going to see if they would point us in the right direction." Nydia explained hastily. Jaeger thought about it for a second before nodding his head, while holding up his thumb. Pausing for a couple seconds then started frantically waving his hands in front of him. Grunting.

'We are leaving,"

"We can't wander around aimlessly!" Nydia argued, throwing her arms to the side.

Grunting again while shaking his head, 'They told us to leave, we are leaving.'

"We are not going wander around clueless, what do you want me to do as a dandelion!?" Nydia shouted again gesturing towards the ground.

'You can speak to plants! Let's go!'

As Jaeger and Nydia were arguing, the Dwarves glanced at one another once again. Raising an eyebrow, shrugged, and then finally pulled out their spears. Before leaving Jaeger swiftly scooped up his Great Axe.

Nydia let out a small whine, as her bottom lip quivered. "I don't have my Great Axe...I miss my Great Axe...." Jaeger rolled his eyes, swiftly grabbing her by the back of her leather chest piece and pulling her out of the kingdom. As they exited the kingdom, both Nydia and Jaeger noticed outside the city were endless plains. Next to them, was a single lonely dandelion. Nydia and Jaeger look at each other before Nydia walks closer towards the weed.

"Hello...?" She greeted.

"Hello!" The dandelion greeted gravelly springing up from the ground.

"Hi. Ummm listen w-'' Nydia started but was quickly interrupted.

"You know the sun is really nice." Dandelion stated.

"Yeah it is..." She replied glancing over towards Jaeger uneasily.

"Yeah! It has a lot of vitamins." Dandelion informed.

Jaeger let out a forced laugh, motioning his hand for Nydia to continue. Nydia scoffed, shaking her head before regaining her composure.

"It gives me a lot of strength and energy." Dandelion continued, waving his stem around happily. 

"So....." Nydia speaks again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"It's almost like almost being high!" Dandelion exclaimed, moving his leaves in a circle.

'I'm going fucking kill you' Jeager grunted, taking a few steps towards the flower, but was held back by Nydia.

"Okay Mr. Daffodil." Nydia tried to speak again, but was once again cut off.

"You know it's so bright and inviting, wish I could be on the sun." Dandelion sighed, leaning back slightly with his eyes closed. Everyone was silent for a long couple of minutes, before the plant opened his eyes again.

"Anywho! You were saying!" He added, springing back into his original stance.

Nydia brought her cupped hands up to her mouth, inhaling deep before speaking.

"Ummmm Daffodil." She said, bringing her hands down mid chest.

"Yes." Dandelion chirped happily.

"Me and my partner here," Nydia began gesturing towards herself and Jaeger.

"Yes." He nodded, staring intently at her.

"Are trying to find." Nydia continued glancing behind her at Jaeger, who wasn't paying much attention to the conversation. He instead was kicking small pebbles around, and watching them fly off in different directions.

"Find" Dandelion repeated, causing her to let out a suppressed frustrated groan. Running a hand down her face, Nydia opened her mouth to speak again. But closed it again, giving herself a chance to calm down.

"The Scroll of wish" Nydia said finally.

"Wish, oh I know about that scroll!" Dandelion exclaimed happily.

Nydia gave him a minute to reply before asking.

"Do you know where it is?" Rolling her wrist.

"Of course I know where it is!" Dandelion said, waving his leaf and let out a small scoff.

"Everyone knows where that spell is." He added.

"How could you not know where that spell is?" Dandelion questioned quickly after that.

"We're new to this, and we are trying to save the champions..." Nydia informed, rubbing her eyes with her hand, then finally let out a tired sigh.

"THE CHAMPIONS!?" Dandelion gasped, placing his leave on his cheeks, as a wide grin formed from cheek to cheek.

"Yes. Sun and Adder." Nydia nodded with confirmation.

"Sun!? You know I love the sun. It has so much vitamins, and it's so warm and inviting" He said in awe staring up towards the sun.

"Not that kind of sun, the lizard" Nydia sighed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Lizard?" Dandelion said slowly, cocking his head to the side confused, glancing from the sun back to Nydia.

"The sun's not a lizard." He said, putting one of his leaves on his stem. While shaking the other towards Nydia.

"Okay....Moving on...Ummmm...." Nydia said, shaking her head.

"Okay...So....If I give you legs?" Nydia requested holding out her hand, while the other was tucked under her arm.

"LEGS!? Why would I want legs?" Dandelion asked, squinting his eyes at her puzzled.

"Could you lead us to where the scroll is?" She asked.

"Why would I want legs?" Dandelion questioned, examining his stem for a minute.

"You'd be helping the sun." Nydia pointed out through clenched teeth.

"No I wouldn't..." Dandelion argued.

"The sun really needs this scroll." Nydia said desperately, waving two closed fists in front of her.

Jaeger tapped Nydia's shoulder. Nydia sighed, turning towards him.

'You would be helping save the sun." Jaeger grunted suggestively.

"Yeah! You would be helping save the sun!" Nydia exclaimed.

"The sun is in danger." Nydia added quickly.

"You're lying to me, I know it." Dandelion accused him of pointing his leave towards Jaeger and then back to Nydia.

"Why would I lie to a weed?" Nydia questioned flicking her wrist.

"Excuse me sir, I am a flower not a weed." dandelion corrected in a matter of fact tone.

"Also because you just want to know where the stupid scroll is. Instead of enjoying the sunlight!" Dandelion said again gesturing towards the sun.

Nydia was quiet, muddling throughout her thoughts for a long minute.

"If I enjoy the sun with you, then will you help us?" She asked.

"Maybe."

"Okay, what would you like to do? Would you just sit down and enjoy? Or?" Nydia questioned again.

"I just want you to sit down with your arms spread wide, look at the sun with your eyes close and just embrace. Oh! And your partner has to do it too!" Dandelion instructed.

Nydia pinched the bridge of her nose, glancing back at Jaeger whispering. "Do it."

Jaeger looked at her with wide eyes, pure confusion washed over his face.

"Just follow my lead, don't cause any problems and everything will be fine." Nydia said sternly.

Jaeger watched Nydia slowly lower herself onto the ground. Crossing her legs together, while closing her eyes, then finally looking up towards the sunlight. Hesitantly he follows the same movements, keeping a watchful eye on the flower. The sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon, a couple seconds after the sun disappeared Nydia could feel something gently nibbling on her leather boot.

"THIS FLOWER IS EATING ME!" Nydia yelped before opening her eyes.

While Jaeger jerked surprisingly, jumping to his feet as well. Both Jaeger and Nydia found themselves standing in the middle of a town. Townspeople froze in place, starting at them with confusion and fear.

"Greetings!" She said waving towards them, watching an older male walk slowly up to them nervously.

"Was that a Dandelion by chance?" They asked, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"If I say yes, what would you do?" Nydia questioned,

"Well don't lie to me." The citizen said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeeees it was." Nydia drew out slowly.

"You know, it's such a great thing." He said with a smile, Nydia drew in a breath closing her eyes.

"Oh god." She whispered, recognizing the voice quickly.

"You know the sun is so great, it's so warm and inviting." He began speaking again.

"Have you ever done Angel Dust before?" The man questioned, fishing behind his back for a second before pulling out a small brown leather sack.

"Noooooo." Nydia answered, taking a few caution steps away from the male.

"Would you like to?" The older male offered, holding the bag in front of him. Looking between Jaeger and Nydia.

They both looked at each other unsure before Nydia spoke first.

"As much as we both would really like to, we really need to find the Scroll of wish to bring back the Champions." She guested between the both of them. The male cocked his head to the side confused.

"Well, what if I told you, this could help you find the Scroll?" He countered, shaking the bag slightly.

"Does my partner have to take some too?" She sighed.

"Yes."

"What if my partner does it, and I will make sure we don't get jumped. I did hear that stuff is pretty popular. " Nydia offered,

"If you don't do it, you won't be able to see it." He huffed.

"Okay..." Nydia said defeated.

The male reached behind his back, pulling out two small glass vials with a strange purple substance inside. Placing them in their hands.

'Wait so do we need to drink this? Or eat it? I am confused.' Jaeger grunted looking from Nydia then back down to the vile.

Nydia just shrugged. Jaeger shrugged, shoving the vile in his nose, then finally tilted his head back. When suddenly, everything started to turn purple. Nydia glanced towards Dandelion noticing now the male's body was replaced with the sun, while his face looked to be infused with it.

"Okay, where is this Scroll we are supposed to see?" Nydia questioned holding out her hand. Dandelion pointed behind both of them, watching them both turn on their heels slowly. Sitting in the middle of the town was a worn scroll wrapped with what seemed red silk, around the edges of the scroll there were worn many tears. Written along the middle of the red silk were white lettering, in a foreign language. Nydia turned to speak to Dandelion, but before she could open her mouth to speak Jaeger scooped up the scroll from the ground. Jaeger untied the silk, letting it fall to the ground, then finally opened the scroll. As Jaeger opened the scroll he suddenly felt as if electricity coursed through his body, his body jerked slightly. Nydia watched in horror for a couple minutes, observing the scroll disappearing from his hands. Reappearing in Nydia's hands, Nydia picked up the red silk. Skimming the language for a second.

"The scroll is cursed." She announced,

"This spell says that the scroll will only open for ten of a hundred people. It looks like you're not that person." She teased. Jaeger rolled his eyes, rubbing his arms. Nydia tried to open the scroll only for it to disappear from her hands as well. Reappearing in Dandelion's hands.

"Thank you guys!" Dandelion exclaimed.


	3. Dandelion the Sun God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter, Dandelion has used the scroll, how will the heroes get it back now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter of The Saviours, what series should I post next?

"Listen Dandelion. I need that scroll." Nydia coaxed gently.

"But, I could wish for the sun to be bigger." He said, staring down at the scroll with amazement. Jaeger waved his hands in front of him vigorously, while shaking his head.

"How about we trade?" Nydia suddenly shouted.

"What kind of trade?" Dandelion asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I can give you anything, or do anything. How about that?" She begged.

"You could always convince him to go with you." The voice in the sky suddenly suggested.

"How about you come with us?" Nydia suggested.

Dandelion narrowed his eyes at her, placing a hand on his chin. "Why?" He questioned.

"Because we are trying to help the champions, and if you come with us and help us we will figure out a way for you to have the sun," Nydia explained.

"Why, when I can wish for it right now?" Dandelion asked looking down at the scroll in his hands. 

"We could give you sunflower seeds, and with those sunflower seeds, you could plant it. Then when it grows all you have to do is suck the life force out of it." Jaeger grunted at Nydia, she was silent for a minute before repeating it back to Dandelion.

"Fine, I will go with you. But I am keeping the scroll in my pocket." He responded shoving the wish scroll into his pocket. As Dandelion did that, suddenly all three were transported back into the middle of the town.

"Okay Dandelion," Nydia called.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you know where we are supposed to go now?" Nydia questioned rolling her wrist.

"Nope." Dandelion responded poping his lips.

After a couple of seconds, in the distance, a loud buzzing came from the horizon. Nydia and Jaeger turned towards the noise, eyes widening as a large black cloud swarmed towards them.

"Time to go!" Nydia shouted gently grabbing Dandelion's wrist.

"The bees are coming to pollinate!" Dandelion announced closing his eyes and then looked up towards the sun.

"I don't think that's what they are coming to do Dandelion," Nydia said nervously.

"I say we fight them," Jaeger grunted getting into position,

Nydia rolled her eyes, "Yeah it's not like we don't have anything to lose...JUST OUR LIFE!" She exaggerated.

As one of the bees drew closer, a crunch filled the area. Both Nydia and Jaeger froze in place observing the area closely until they rested their eyes on Dandelion. With a large but thin black stinger hanging from his mouth. Nydia took a few cautious steps away from him.

"Good job Dandelion." She praised nervously.

A bright white light shot down from the sky, walking out from the light stood Solar.

"Hello." Nydia greeted, hovering her hand above the hilt of her sword.

"You guys are looking for Feywild are you?" He questioned,

"Yeah, the voice in the sky or whatever he is. Told us we were chosen to save the previous Champions." Nydia said, glancing over towards Jaeger, then to Dandelion before back to Solar.

"Great! I have finally found you, now we can get moving!" He exclaimed placing his hands-on Nydia. Teleporting the party to Feywild.

~Feywild~

Everyone lost their balance, "Great we're here..." Nydia muttered, regaining her balance quickly.

"I assume you have found the spell," Solar questioned holding out his hands.

Nydia nodded, "Our friend Dandelion has it in his possession. He said we can't have it until he makes the sun bigger." Nydia explained biting her lower lip. Solar nodded his head in understanding.

"Well....Good luck." He shrugged before disappearing.

"NO!" Nydia shouted but it was too late,

"You got any ideas?" She asked, pinching the bridge of her nose frustrated.

Jaeger shrugged, shaking his head.

"God, you're no help." She sighed,

Jaeger grunted something but Nydia shook her head.

"I have been making every decision on this journey! It's your turn to think of something!" Nydia finally shouted.

Jaeger gestured towards Dandelion grunting loudly,

"No! We are not going to kill Dandelion!" Nydia shouted regretting the words the moment they left her mouth.

Both Jaeger and Nydia looked over at where Dandelion was standing noticing he now ran off.

Nydia stood silent for a minute before tears streamed down her pale cheeks. A small whine came from the back of Nydia's throat as she buried the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"This god damn flower is going be the fucking death of us. I try and make friends they steal the quest item and runoff, the champions don't make any friends and they fucking die. Is there no winning in this cruel world!" Nydia shouted, falling to her knees.

Jaeger watched Nydia, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I have an idea." He growled, holding up one finger.

"What?" Nydia cried.

"Chase after him. Chase after him." He urged throwing his arms in the direction Dandelion ran.

A long minute passed before, Jaeger noticed the sky began turning black. As well as a large black sphere rising above the horizon. Jaeger swiftly ran over towards Nydia, tapping her shoulder repeatedly. Infused inside the sun was Dandelion's face.

"I trusted you guys, and now you just want to kill me off?" Dandelion boomed, "That was his idea, not mine!" Nydia bellowed pointing at Jaeger.

Jaeger shook his head, "Don't you dare put this on me! You are the one who said it, not me!" Nydia shouted. Jaeger held up his hands, pointing to himself and then back at Nydia.

"I didn't want to kill you Dandelion," Nydia said, raising her hands in the air. "Neither did my partner, we both were just very frustrated. We are new to this." Nydia lied.

Dandelion scowled. Surrounding him the sky started to drain in color, turning black as ink. Soon everything started losing its color as it started getting darker. Grabbing her hand, Jaeger began running, as Nydia was running she held up one of her hands as a small light ball formed in the palm of her hand. Nydia quickly released herself from Jaeger's grip, spinning on her heels, and then finally shot a white beam of energy towards Dandelion. Dandelion opened his mouth, swallowing the energy beam. A second passed before Dandelion's body began to glow a pale white, meanwhile, the sky began regaining its coloration. "It looks like it's working." Nydia panted watching Dandelion slowly shrink. Turning back into a Dandelion.

Nydia and Jaeger slowly drew closer, "Hey Dandelion, we didn't mean what we said. We both were heated, we've known each other for ten years. This is normal for us." She explained calmly. Dandelion looked between the two of them, before shrugging and leaned his head down.

"I should be used to getting stepped on by people..." He muttered to the ground.

Nydia gently dug Dandelion out from the ground, holding him in the palm of her hands. Before starting to walk again.

As they walked the sun behind them slowly disappeared behind the small hills Until it was dusk.

Nydia gently set Dandelion down on the ground, looking at Jaeger before speaking. "We should camp here to rest." She announced.

Jaeger walked a couple of feet away, gathering different lengths of sticks and leaves. Dumping them in the middle, Nydia held out her hand. Closing her eyes, a small fireball formed in her hand. Shooting the small ball of fire at the small pile of twigs and leaves.

"I'll take the first watch," Jaeger growled watching Nydia walk over towards Dandelion. Falling asleep.

Hours passed before Nydia woke from her sleep with a roar. Bursting through the trees was a large-scaled creature with two heads. Its arms were long green tentacles with spines running down them while its feet and legs were also covered in green scales, with three large black claws. "What the hell is that!?" Nydia shouted readying her bow, the Demogorgon growled swiping its paw at Nydia who rolled out of the way swiftly. Nydia quickly scooped Dandelion up, then began running. Behind them, the snapping of tree branches and crunching of leaves were close behind, followed by roars. Nydia's heart pounded in her chest, as her blood rushed to her ears. Their footsteps echoed as they slapped against the loose gravel.


	4. Mission Accomplished: A Long Journey Coming to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of yet another story, I had so much fun writing the second book to Path of the Chosen One's series. If you like this type of story, maybe I will post more.

Nydia was breathing heavily as she ran, our speed slowed to a stop. "O-Okay, I think we lost it." Nydia panted wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. Jaeger pointed at the Wish scroll hanging on Nydia's side belt. Nydia shook her head while looking from the scroll back to Jaeger.

"We should wait until we are at the right spot if this is anything like Geni's wishes or a Litch's we need to be specific." She snapped. Jaeger clicked and growled quickly, too quickly for Nydia to understand.

"We need to get closer before we use this scroll and be careful what you say around this thing. Wishing for a toothbrush to have extra bristles might be considered a wish for all we know." She hissed, noticing the scroll now disappeared. And was replaced by a toothbrush. Nydia was silent, she slowly facepalmed herself. Jaeger had a wide smirk on his face, grunting an "I told you so."

"Shut up!" Nydia shouted, storming off. They walked for an hour before coming to an open field. Most of the vegetation was either on the verge of dying or already dead. Crunching leaves echoed in Nydia's ears as she slowly pulled the toothbrush from her hip. "You better work." She pleaded, getting ready to brush the ground when a low gurgling sound stopped her. Nydia closed her eyes, "Please tell me that's not what I think that is." She begged, tightening her grip on the toothbrush.

Standing slowly, Nydia equipped her bow swiftly knocking the bow. Jaeger swiped at the Beholder, green blood sprayed from the wound covering Jaeger. Nydia followed up with shooting her arrow, watching it embed itself into the side of the monster's head. The Beholder let out a loud screech, turning towards Nydia. It's tongue swaying back and forth, saliva pooled underneath the monster as a low hiss came from the ground. "Acid..." Nydia noted to herself. The creature jolted towards Nydia, at high-speed Jaeger spun on his heels, driving his sword into the monster's tongue, The Beholder's tongue flew a couple of inches from Nydia's foot, Nydia scrambled away from it, her face twisted in disgust. Geen blood oozed from the severed organ.

Nydia walked around the organ, over towards Jaeger. Noticing his from his cheek down to his jawline was bright pink and bubbling. "We should get that looked at when we are done." She commented pointing to the burn. When they both weren't paying attention, the creature pushed itself up from the ground latching onto Jeager's arm. Jeager let out a pained yelp, Nydia quickly took one of her arrows from her quiver then swiftly stabbed it into the monster's forehead.

Jaeger grunted stabbing his sword into the top of The Beholder's head while nodding. "Let's get this over with." Nydia sighed. Walking a couple of feet away from Jaeger gently brushed the ground. "I wish for The Champions Sun and Addr to be reincarnated," Nydia whispered. The ground in front of Nydia started glowing brightly, A beam of light shot from the ground, causing Nydia and Jager to lose their footing. Both Sun and Adder stumbled from the light, taking a few large gulps of air, feeding their lungs once again. Sun slowly stood, followed by Adder.

Adder let out a happy squeal, bouncing from foot to foot, wrapping his arms around Sun's neck. Sun looked at his hands for a long minute, rubbing his chest and face gently. "W-What the hell happened to me? And why are you covered in goo?" He piped pointing over to Nydia, cocking his head in confusion. Nydia just smiled, helping Jaeger from the ground. "We'll tell you later, let's get out of here and get a drink." She offered.


End file.
